Pleasure in All the Wrong Places
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: What happens when Axel removes a part of his favourite robotic puppy toy from when he was a somebody and puts it in Saix's underwear right before a meeting? Rated M due to mature content, and later lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Saix was sitting in his chair in The Room Where Nothing Gathers, along with all the other members of the Organization. Right across from him he could see Axel pulling ridiculous faces at Roxas, who was laughing. He just rolled his eyes and awaited the Superior's appearance. Sure enough, about a minute later, the Superior appeared out of a swirling dark vortex, in his seat which was a lot higher than the others, being that he was the leader and all. He looked down at everyone.  
>"Good tidings friends. Today is a momentous day, for it is one day closer to our glorious reunion with the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts, with it's ethereal..."<br>Most people found his speeches boring, Saix however found them fascinating. It was interesting to hear what he had to say. His vast knowledge was like poetry.  
>And then, when Xemnas was in the middle of one of his more heartwarming (well for him anyway...) tales, the bluenette felt something vibrating against his backside. At first, he found it annoying and chose to try and ignore it. But as time went on, the strange vibrating in his pants started getting even more intense.<br>All he wanted to do was portal into his room and find out what was causing this strange sensation, but doing so would be the highest form of disrespect, so he had to put up with it... for over 30 minutes.  
>As time went on, the sensation started getting even stronger. he even kinda liked it, but would never EVER tell anyone that! Here he was, biting his lip and struggling, trying to keep a straight face. It was really hard. he felt his member getting hard. Axel had his hand in his pocket, pressing a red button and trying very hard not to laugh.<br>Now here Saix was, with 20 minutes left until the end of the meeting. Something slipped into his hole, giving him incredible pleasure. This sensation was completely new to him, never having been in any kind of intimate situation, even as a somebody. As fate would have it, however, he let out a gasp.  
>"As we join with Kingdom Hearts, we will be complete beings, and we..." Xemnas went on, but was distracted when he heard a gasp coming from Saix.<br>Everyone's heads turned to the Luna Diviner.  
>"What's wrong"? Xemnas questioned.<br>"Uhhh... n-nothing! Nothing's wronngggg..." Saix stuttered and moaned.  
>Xemnas raised an eyebrow and continued his long monologue, trying to ignore the hardening bulge in his pants. Why was the bluenette affecting him like this?!<br>As Xemnas was coming to a very important part of his long speech, Saix started panting and whining slightly. Damn, he was sexy...  
>"VII, are you sure you're alright? You're acting very strange".<br>"What's going on"? Demyx shook out of his sleepy state.  
>Xigbar chuckled, "I dunno, but it looks like Moon-boy here is having the time of his life".<br>"Shut up you stupid piece of shi-AH"! He moaned as this peculiar object pressed against his prostate.  
>He covered his mouth with one hand and put his other hand in his boxers, trying to get rid of it, but it only made it worse. His finger pressed against the small object and pushed it further in. An even louder whine tore out of his throat. Damn, he was making Xemnas hard. All the rest of the members broke out of their sleep-induced states and stared at Saix, who was now panting uncontrollably and whining.<br>"I-I'm sorry, Superior, I'm not feeling well..." Saix said as he portalled off into his room, with ten minutes remaining.  
>Everyone exchanged weird looks.<br>"What the hell was that"?! Marluxia started.  
>"It looked like he was playing with himself"! Xaldin laughed.<br>Larxene was cackling uncontrollably. Unknown to everyone, Axel was sniggering under his breath and slipping a miniature remote into his pocket.  
>Xemnas coughed loudly to grab everyone's attention.<br>"I am ending this meeting here. I expect you all to be out on all your missions by 10:00", and with that, he portalled out, eager on relieving his built-up 'pressure'.

Saix pulled down his pants and then his pale blue boxers. Oddly enough, the pleasure had stopped the minute he left the meeting room. He pulled some sort of minature vibrator out of himself. He sat down on the edge of his bed and examined it. The object looked very familiar. Almost like...  
>Just then, a memory flashed before him. Him and Lea as kids were sitting on a porch, Lea pressing the button on a remote and watching a stuffed dog vibrate.<br>Back in reality, Saix remembered what this mysterious object was. It was the little bit of metal in the stuffed dog that made it vibrate. It seems that Axel thought it would be fun to remove this mini vibrator and somehow hide it in his boxers. Saix shook in anger.  
>"I'll get you, Axel"!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Saix promised himself that he will exact revenge on a certain pyro, and he meant it, which was why he was currently standing on top of a ladder, carefully placing a large bucket of cold water onto a wooden shelf which was very loosly nailed into the wall by Xaldin. Said nobody was holding the ladder for Saix, making sure he wouldn't fall, as the ladder was a little bit rickety.  
>"Are you sure this will work"? Xaldin grunted.<br>"Yes, I'm positive", Saix replied while making sure the water was securely in place so that it would not fall on top of him, "I've known Axel for a very long time, and even when he was a somebody, he was hydrophobic. Imagine how he would be now that he has an element", he chuckled evily.  
>Xaldin's eyes widened slightly, "Wow... Saix, I underestimated you".<br>Saix smirked to himself and just as he had the job finished, Xigbar portalled onto the ceiling.  
>"Oh, well if it isn't Big Foot and Deep-throat", he grinned widely.<br>Saix glared at the Freeshooter, "Why don't you give me a name worthy of my title"?  
>"Of course", Saix sighed in relief, "Uke".<br>Saix growled, "I don't know what that means, but I don't like it".  
>Xigbar chuckled and jumped off of the ceiling, so that he was now standing in front of Xaldin and the ladder Saix was standing on.<br>"Awww... come on, Wolfy, we all know the way Xemmy looks at you, with that glimmer in his eye. I could clearly see from the bulge in his pants during that little, ah... incident", he continued talking while Saix stepped off the ladder, "He totally wants to screw you to the moon and back".  
>Xaldin laughed under his breath, "That is true. What about those little 'meetings' he invites you to? I think he's just looking for an excuse to bang you".<br>Saix blushed bright red, "He is not! He just so happens to schedule those meeting purely for business".  
>"Suurrreeee", Xaldin and Xigbar said in unison.<br>Saix was annoyed by them, but chose to change the subject. He pointed to the trap, "Does this look alright to you"?  
>Xigbar already knew about Saix's plan for revenge on Axel, as did Xaldin and Luxord. Xigbar climbed up the ladder carefully and examined the trap carefully.<br>He grinned evily, "Looks great. It's sure to make the Flamer squirm".  
>"But wait, that's not all I've got in store for him", Saix led Xigbar and Xaldin further down the hallway. He pointed out a seemingly invisible trap on the floor,<br>"When Axel is running off, drenched in water, he will be so scared that he won't even notice that tank of fish over there", he pointed at the ceiling right above the trap, where there was a big tank of fish swimming peacefully.  
>Xigbar and Xaldin stared at the bluenette blankly, "Fish"?<br>"Oh, yes, you see, Axel is deathly afraid of anything water related. That tank has special sensors attached to it, and when he runs under it, the sensors will detect him and then the lid for the tank will open and out comes the fish"! Saix laughed evilly, "He will surely have a nervous breakdown, as well as have very stinky and non-spiky hair for a few weeks".  
>Xigbar and Xaldin exchanged amazed faces, "That's genius"!<br>Saix nodded and turned around, walking off towards the Grey Room.  
>"Good luck with the Superior"! Xigbar laughed.<br>Saix blushed once more, but chose to ignore Xigbar's crude comment.  
><em>It's not like he's bad looking though, with his handsome face, bright amber eyes, mocha shin, framed by beautiful, silver hair. And those godly muscles that lead to a nice, firm buttocks... Hey! Why am I even thinking of this?!<em>

Axel stepped out of a dark portal with Roxas behind him. Saix looked away from his clipboard and exchanged gazes with Axel.  
>"Why hello VIII, XIII. I hope your mission went well".<br>Axel narrowed his eyes, "What's up with you"?  
>Saix feigned a surprised expression, "What do you mean"?<br>"Oh don't give me that", Axel closed the distance between them, "Usually you give me an emotionless look and monotone comment, but now you look... scary".  
>"Oh, don't let that frighten you. You just go along and hand your report to the Superior, and then you can continue on your own little past times", he grinned at his clipboard evilly.<br>Roxas was terrified. He thought that Saix was going beserk.  
>"Uh, A-Axel"? he whimpered, "...is this the beserk Saix you warned me about"?<br>"No, not quite", Axel whispered to him, "You will know that he's beserk if his eyes are glowing and his hair gets really messy".  
>"Is something the matter"? Saix smiled far too kindly at them.<br>Axel gave him an unnerved look, "No... everything's fine. We will be going now".  
>He walked off with Roxas beside him. Saix chuckled sillently behind him.<p>

Axel and Roxas had just finished reporting to Xemnas and were making their way to Axel's room. When they were standing right in front of the door, they stopped to talk for a minute.  
>"So... whatcha wanna do"? Axel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.<br>Unfortunately, Roxas didn't get it. He looked up at the pyro blankly.  
>"...I don't know. How about we go have some ice cream".<br>Axel rolled his eyes, "Awww... Roxas, Roxas, don't you have enough of that"?  
>Roxas looked down sadly, "But that's the only thing I like doing".<br>"Oh, but I know something that will definetely top that", he winked at the blonde.  
>Roxas looked up hopefully, "Yeah? What is it"?<br>Axel put his thumb under Roxas's chin and pushed his face up so that emerald connected with blue, "Something you'll never ever get enough of", he smirked cheekily.  
>Saix watched from behind a wall as Axel's lips pressed against Roxas's. He was just about shivering with excitement. This was going to be even better as he had planned.<br>Roxas's eyes widened when their lips connected. Somewhere in his scraps of memories, he could remember doing this with someone. A girl with short, red hair like Axel's. It felt really nice. His eyes closed as he returned the kiss passionately. Axel grinned at his victory. He was finally gonna score with Roxas! Axel licked Roxas's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Roxas granted him immediately. Axel toyed with the blonde boy's tongue, letting a soft moan out of the smaller boy's mouth. Unfortunately, they eventually had to pull apart for air.  
>"Well? Whadaya think"? Axel grinned.<br>Roxas looked into his eyes, "I want you... Axel". He'd never been so sure of anything in his life.  
>Axel grinned seductively, "Then how about we take this to the bedroom then"?<br>Saix's eyes widened in excitement.  
>'This is it... the moment I've been waiting for.'<br>Axel pushed the slightly open door open and walked in with Roxas. As planned, the shelf above the door collapsed and the bucket of water perched on it fell and landed on Axel's head. At first, Axel couldn't believe it. He was staring at his wet hands, a truly horrified look in his eyes. It was then that he began shaking uncontrollably. Slowly, with shaking hands, he pulled the bucket off of his head. Tears began to form in his eyes.  
>"Uh... Axel, are you alri-"<br>"AAHHHHHRRRRGGGHHHHHHH"! Axel screamed and ran out the door, missing the amused look on Saix's face.  
>Saix ran behind another wall, one that gave him a clear view of the second trap. Roxas ran after Axel, wanting to know just what was going on.<br>"Axel! It's just water! It won't kill you. It's all going to be alright", he tried to reassure the red-head, but it didn't seem to work.  
>Axel just continued screaming and shaking. He was now running towards the trap that Saix was currently overlooking. When he saw Axel run around the corner and towards him, he let out a cackle, which was luckily blocked out by Axel's screaming. As anticipated by the bluenette, Axel ran stopped running directly under the trap. The sensors went off and the lid of the tank opened, releasing an even bigger pool of water onto Axel's head, and a whole school of fish to go with it.<br>It was like Axel was living a nightmare. This was what happened in his dreams, never in real life. Axel sobbed and shook on the spot in pure fear. Roxas was several feet away from him and could clearly smell burnt hair. He coughed loudly and went closer to Axel. His hair was drenched and no longer spiky. As well as this and the horrible smell it emitted, he was kneeling on the ground and he had his hands on his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably.  
>Roxas glared down at him, "You're pathetic".<br>He turned sharply and went off into his room, eager for some much needed rest. Saix was so exited, he walked off in the direction of his bedroom with a spring in his step.

Dinner went very smoothly that evening, well for Saix anyway. Axel was very late, no doubt trying to regain his hair's spiky form and get rid of the burnt-hair smell. Roxas looked very well pissed. He had absolutely no idea that Axel was such a whiny crybaby. When he had finally arrived, his hair stunk badly and it had no spikes at all. Everyone was speechless. Saix tried his best to act like his usual self. He gave Axel one look and then continued eating, a dark smirk on his face. Larxene laughed loudly.  
>"What the hell happened to you"?! Xigbar yelled, even though he already knew the answer.<br>"I'd rather not say", Axel glared.  
>He walked towards Roxas and just as he was sbout to sit next to him, Roxas slowly turned to look at him. His eyes were murderous.<br>"What do you think you're doing"?  
>Axel raised an eyebrow, "This is the only seat left though".<br>Roxas sighed and said nothing. Axel assumed this meant that he could sit down, but he couldn't even talk to him for the whole evening.  
>Saix, meanwhile, had his own problem to deal with. Xemnas's hand began to rub against his thigh. Saix tried his best to keep a straight face, but his bottom lip was trembling and his legs were shaking. It wasn't until Xemnas's hand ventured towards Saix's crotch that his hand was taken away. When there was no hand on his leg any longer, he continued eating, as if nothing had even happened. Xemnas spoke quietly in Saix's ear.<br>"You know, I've been admiring you a lot lately. And I must say that you really spark my interest, and several other parts of my body if you catch my drift".  
>Saix's eyes widened and a blush bloomed on his face. He looked around and saw that no one was paying attention. They were all too preoccupied with their own conversations with each other to notice that their superior was cracking on to his assistant. Axel was still trying to speak to Roxas, but to no avail.<br>Xemnas continued, "I snuck into your little moonbathing session last night. You really do look good under the moonlight".  
>"Well, it just goes with my element", Saix replied as stoicly as he could, even though he was still blushing.<br>Xemnas chuckled deeply and presumed to rub his leg, "Well, what do you say to a little... ah... 'get together' shall we say, tonight, 8:30"?  
>Saix smirked, "You shall have your wish".<br>Xemnas grinned at his little victory. Meanwhile, Axel was still trying to get Roxas to speak to him.  
>"Okay, tell me. What have I done wrong"?<br>Roxas put his finger under his chin in mock thought, "Oh, I dunno. Maybe it's that you're a whiny bitch who cries when he gets pelted by water"!  
>"Hey! I can't help being hydrophobic"!<br>"Well, I want a man who is unafraid of anything, not someone who screams and cries when he gets wet"!  
>Everyone was looking at the pair of them now. Roxas stood up from him seat and looked down at Axel.<br>"You're a disgrace! I fell for you thinking that you were unafraid of anything! You were something I could look up to. But now look at you! Now I know who you really are - A WHINEY BABY WHO'S AFRAID OF A LITTLE DROP OF WATER! I bet you cringe when you see Demyx using his water clones"!  
>"Hey, how did I get into this"?! Demyx demanded.<br>"May I please be excused, Superior? I've suddenly lost my appetite", Roxas asked Xemnas.  
>Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "Yes, of course".<br>Roxas spat at Axel and left quickly. Axel looked down at his food sadly. Saix almost felt sorry for him, if not for his lack of a heart. Xemnas wrote on a note and gave it to Saix. Saix read it.  
><em>See you tonight, Saixy 3~<em>

It was now exactly 8:30. Saix was standing in front of Xemnas's bedroom door, wondering if this was a good idea. He didn't really know much about what the superior was planning exactly, just that it was supposed to be really good. But still...  
><em>Ah! Screw it!<em>  
>And with that, he knocked on the door seven times - his signature knock. Almost at once, Xemnas opened it. He grinned when he saw his visitor.<br>"Why hello, Saix. How nice of you to come".  
>He moved out of the way to let Saix in. As he walked in, he looked around him. The walls were white just like the rest of the castle, but since it was dark it was hard to tell. Up on the ceiling was a giant Organization symbol. On one side was a door, most likely leading to a bathroom, and to the right was a large, king-sized bed. Saix looked up at Xemnas, who was standing right near him, an erotic look on his face.<br>"Tell me, Saix... tell me you want me".  
>"I... Superior... I want you so much", Saix growled huskily.<br>With a grunt, he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Saix's eyes widened, but when it really sunk in, he closed his eyes and kissed back. One hand wrapped around his neck, the other pressed against the back of Xemnas's head, effectively deepening the kiss. Xemnas pushed him onto the bed, while still keeping the contact. Xemnas licked Saix's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he recieved immediately. Xemnas's tongue did a dirty dance with Saix's, which caused a soft moan to come out of Saix's throat. This gave Xemnas the opportunity he was waiting for. He used this chance to explore every inch of Saix's  
>mouth. After a while, they had to break apart for air.<br>Xemnas pressed his lips against Saix's neck and licked down it, until he came to his sweet spot. Saix moaned when he reached his sweet spot. He moved his head back, exposing more of his pale flesh. Xemnas happily abliged. Saix panted and moaned slightly at the feeling. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined participating in these kinds of activities. Unaware was he of what was about to take place. As he did this, he removed both of their gloves and boots.  
>[Xemnas pulled away, and he unzipped Saix's coat down all the way. Pale, creamy skin was then exposed, making Xemnas groan in appreciation. He took his time in examining his second-in-command's finely toned body. Not a mark was to be seen. It was just like a fresh canvas - even with no marks it was still a work of art.<br>"Beautiful", he murmured to himself.  
>Saix was about to ask what he was talking about, if not for Xemnas licking one of his nipples. Saix gasped and panted slightly as Xemnas licked the bud. He was rather enjoying this already. He loved seeing Saix like this. Every night he dreamt of this happening, and now that it finally was, he was lost in happiness.<br>When he figured that Saix was least expecting it, he bit down on the captured nipple. Saix let out a wimper, and then began moaning slightly while breathing heavily. As Xemnas did this, he put a hand on Saix's crotch and found that it was already rock hard. He smirked around the bud and scratched his hard length through the fabric of his pants.  
>Saix moaned louder at the strange new sensations burning inside him. He writhed under Xemnas, the pain in his pants becoming unendurable.<br>Xemnas chuckled, "Would you like me to relieve your ache"?  
>"Y-yes", Saix whimpered.<br>Xemnas decended and hooked his fingers under the hem of his pants. Just for pete's sake, he put his hand inside the bluenette's too-tight pants and massaged him in all the right ways. Saix's long nails stratched Xemnas back desperately.  
>"P-please don't tease me"!<br>"Alright then. If that's what you want".  
>Making sure his fingers were under Saix's underwear as well, he pulled down his pants. He threw them carelessly on the ground, and then he examined Saix's body. He let out a groan when his eyes met Saix's rock hard length. His eyes travelled down from his flushed face, down his beautifully toned chest, and along the sky-blue curls that led to his throbbing member.<br>Saix breathed heavily as the cool air met his now naked body. He noticed Xemnas's eyes glaze as they examined his body, and he suddenly felt self-conscious.  
>Xemnas's eyes travelled back to his face.<br>"Oh, Saix... do you even realize how beautiful you are"?  
>Saix blushed and was about to say something, but when Xemnas licked up his hard length, all thought was washed away, except the thought of how Xemnas's tongue felt. Xemnas pulled away and grasped his length.<br>"Sensitive, are we"? he said as he began to pump Saix's member.  
>Saix panted and writhed in Xemnas's hand. Never before had he ever felt anything as incredible as this! It was so exilirating! Even as a somebody, he'd never participated in such activities. This was the furthest he'd ever gone. He had heard from people how amazing it apparently felt, but he didn't believe them. And now, even this was beginning to get him hot. It was also making him feel a little dizzy.<br>Xemnas toyed with the head and kept a firm grip on the length. Saix let out heavy pants as he did this, but groaned when Xemnas took his hands away. But when his mouth engulfed him, he let out a moan of pleasure. Xemnas was lost in the pleasure, pleasure to see Saix enjoying this. He had not a care in the world, just as long as he was making Saix happy (or as happy as a nobody can be), that was all he ever wanted.  
>"Ah! X-Xemnas please-oh"!<br>Xemnas pulled away.  
>"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop"?<br>Saix whined when Xemnas pulled away.  
>"N-no! Please don't stop"!<br>Xemnas sighed in relief. He really didn't want to do anything that Saix didn't like. And he knew Saix was a virgin, so he wanted to be very careful with him. He picked up where he left off, causing more moans to come out of Saix's throat. He sucked on the head, which was now weeping with pre-cum, as he suddenly grasped his testicles with his other hand, adding to the pleasure. And then, just to make Saix moan even more, he pushed the length all the way to the back of his throat and deep-throated him.  
>"Ah! Y-yes right thereeee! Ah-ha"!<br>Xemnas was enjoying this far more than he should. He allowed his tongue to slide along the side of the member as his mouth pumped him. Saix could feel his end coming right now.  
>"X-Xemnas! I'm going to-Ah!"<br>Xemnas swallowed all of his release, never missing a drop. His essence tasted pure, and he decided that it would become very addictive. Saix panted as he recuperated from his very first release. It felt so divine.  
>"...s-so was that... it"? he panted.<br>Xemnas chuckled, "What is this, Saix, your first time"? he stripped out of his coat, displaying his strong, godly body to Saix, "I haven't pleasured you to completion yet", he unbuckled his pants, "I am about to show you what it means to belong to me", he pulled down his pants 'and' his black boxers and threw them on the ground next to him. Saix carved the image of his superior's body into his mind. His eyes widened when he saw the size of Xemnas's hard-on.  
>'Jesus Christ, it's huge! Were the Superior's parents giants or something? How the hell does he hide that under a pair of pants?!'<br>Xemnas noticed Saix's uncertainty.  
>"Saix, are you sure you wanna go through with this"?<br>Saix nodded heavily, "Yes, of course I do"!  
>"Good, just making sure", Xemnas turned Saix over so that he was on his stomach, and then he forced him into a kneeling position so that his butt was high up in the air.<br>Xemnas moaned, "You do look good in this position".  
>Saix blushed at the sudden position change, but he didn't care. No, he wanted - no, 'needed' more of Xemnas. Xemnas pulled from his bedside drawer a small tube of something Saix had no idea of. He squirted some of it on Saix's hole and began applying it all over. Saix gasped at the cold, but when it was being rubbed in, it started to feel warm. When it was all applied on, Xemnas's finger was near his entrance.<br>"Now Saix, I must warn you, this may hurt. So I want you to relax, okay"?  
>Saix nodded, "Yeah, just do it".<br>Xemnas waited until Saix was relaxed, and then pushed it in. Saix gasped and immediately tensed up. It wasn't long until it turned into a sharp ache. Saix whimpered as tears welled in his eyes. It felt like a dozen knives were cutting into him, and he just wanted it to stop.  
>"X-Xemnas it hurts. It hurts so much", he wimpered.<br>Xemnas rubbed his back reassuringly, "Ssshhhh... I know, the first time always hurts. But try to relax".  
>"I-I'll try", Saix relaxed his muscles, and the pain went away at once.<br>Xemnas sighed in relief. He moved his finger around, looking for that special spot that would make him see stars. It should be right about...  
>"Ah"! Saix moaned when Xemnas's finger pressed against his prostate.<br>'Ah, there it is.'  
>Xemnas rubbed that special spot, making Saix cry out. He thought that now was the time to introduce his second finger. He pushed in his second finger, noting how tight of a fit it was. Saix's panting doubled when he felt his hole being stretched even more. Both fingers caressed Saix's prostate and he let out an even louder moan. Xemnas's third finger was also added, making it even more pleasurable. And then just as it was getting really good, Xemnas removed his fingers, which were now coated with a sticky, transparent liquid.<br>Just when he'd placed his member near Saix's entrance, Saix spoke up.  
>"X-Xemnas", he looked back at him, a blush spread right across his face, "...please be careful".<br>Xemnas nearly came right there, but he held it in with strong will-power. He nodded.  
>When Saix was ready, he pushed in. Saix panted loudly and whimpered as his superior's rock hard member went deeper and deeper, and the deeper it went, the louder he whined. He was making Xemnas so hot right now, that's for sure. When he was as deep as he could go, he waited until Saix was ready. He let him know this by bucking his hips and letting out a low moan. Xemnas grunted and pulled out until only his tip was in there, and then, as hard as he could, he pushed it all in. He made sure to hit that same spot as he pushed in. Saix moaned loudly when his prostate was hit dead on. Xemnas continued to push himself in, the tightness overwhelming him.<br>"Urgh! You're so... tight"!  
>Saix truly did have a virgin's ass. Said man was panting and moaning as his prostate was continuously hit. But that wasn't enough, and Xemnas knew that too.<br>He pulled back and pushed in even harder, trying to hit something deeper.  
>The scream that Saix let out was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It sounded like a scream, a moan, a gasp and a whimper all mixed in one, and he quite liked how it sounded. He continued to hit that same spot over and over, making Saix moan like that again and again.<br>"Ahhhhh! YES! YEEESSSS! HARDER! FASTER"!  
>Xemnas grunted and pushed in even harder, so hard that he could hear his hip bone smacking Saix's. It was a delicious sound, one that Xemnas enjoyed immensely. He didn't know how much of this he could take anymore. He was so tight!<br>"Ahhh! X-Xemnas! I-I'm going to... AHHHH"!  
>His end came in a burst of white light. He didn't believe he could come so hard! Xemnas felt the walls around him tighten, which made him reach his end as well. When they'd both finished coming, they both collapsed from exhaustion. When they regained their breath, Xemnas pulled Saix into a kiss, one that definitely had emotion. When they pulled apart, Xemnas pulled himself out of Saix, who grunted from the leave. Cum leaked out his his hole.<br>"Best decision of my life", he breathed.  
>Xemnas smiled - actually smiled - and hugged him tight. Pretty soon they drifted off into oblivious dreams.<p> 


End file.
